LIKE A BIRD
by NatsuD45
Summary: Tsuna has always lived his life with his brother ever since their parents passed way. Giotto has tried everything to make Tsuna follow him like the prince he is but Tsuna has other plans in mind beside taking the role of a prince. Tsuna does things even his older brother doesn't know, a secret only two of his good friends knows. His secret is exposed when an assassin comes trying t
1. Thief

**Title - LIKE A BIRD**

**Main Pairing : R27/ Tsuna x Reborn**

**I came up with this story when i ran into some pictures by Palettesky. She has amzing drawing skills. I was looking at the pictures when an idea popped into my head and i just had to write a fantasy story with Tsuna and Reborn as the main pairing. I don't think i will put Tsuna's guardians in this story, well depends i guess anyway enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna has always lived his life with his brother ever since their parents passed way. Giotto has tried everything to make Tsuna follow him like the prince he is but Tsuna has other plans in mind beside taking the role of a prince. Tsuna does things even his older brother doesn't know, a secret only two of his good friends knows. His secret is exposed when an assassin comes trying to kill him.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - <strong>**Thief**

* * *

><p>Giotto the crown prince was doing everything in his power to make this country the country that his people would be happy with. He's not only the crown prince but a paladin. Beside that he also had to take care of his little brother, after their parents had died it was only them and the prince would do anything in his power to protect his younger brother but sometimes it wasn't easy task to do when his brother never listens to him in the way he wants him to.<p>

It was an important day for all the people in the kingdom and the crown prince had been busy taking care of things. People were gathering around in the crowd, the crown prince had waited this day for a long time, his parents would be proud. Giotto was getting ready to appear in front of the people but he wasn't going to appear alone, his little brother would finally make his first appearance.

"Giotto." The defender entered the room. Giotto was confused since Lampo was supposed to bring his little brother with him.

"Where's he?" Giotto asked, he didn't really need to ask since he knew how his little brother was, always disappearing without a care how others would feel. Why today of all days?" Giotto let out a sigh.

"It seems he has left the kingdom." Giotto turned to source of the voice and saw his biskmatar standing there, like always he shown no change in his expression.

"Alaude." Giotto spoke.

"It seem the little trouble maker isn't interest in the gathering." The illusionist was the next to enter the room. I don't understand how you let your brother get away with everything."

"Daemon, it's not like that."

Suddenly everybody started entering the prince's room. Everybody in the room was Giotto's childhood friends so they spoke to each other like they always have since they were kids.

"He just had to do this in such an important day for you." G the archer knew the brat would do something but he didn't think that the younger prince would just disappear.

"I'll just have to do this myself." Giotto didn't have the time to wait for if his little brother would show up or not since he already knew what his brother was thinking. Giotto walked out of the room and the others followed suit. Giotto looked at his watch and saw it was time to head out to see his people. He walked outside of the balcony and smiled at his people and waved at them.

"Thank you all for gathering here today." Giotto continued smiling without losing face. He had to be the perfect prince for his people. He was going to run this country the way his father and mother had wanted before they passed away, even if his little brother wasn't going to help him, he would do it alone.

"It's the crown prince." The people yelled and cheered on to the prince, they were happy to see the prince.

"So that's the crown prince." A man with a fedora on his head said as he stared at the crown prince, he also stared at the other six other man behind him, they were hidden but the man could see them very clear.

"Reborn, don't stare at them like that even if you can see them." Reborn's childhood didn't like the way how Reborn was always looking out in the distance, she knew his job was like that but she wished he didn't do this right now.

"For a priestess you are so demanding, Luce." Luce didn't common on the words Reborn said.

"I thought they were going show the crown prince's little brother." Luce gave a confusion look. Just then Luce's question was answer when the crown prince spoke.

"I was going introduce my little brother but I'm sorry but had more important things to do today." When Giotto said that his tone went into an angry tone but nobody but those close to him heard his voice crack from anger.

"Giotto, clam down." Ugetsu the samurai whispered so Giotto could hear but the prince wasn't listening to him.

"He sounds angry." Reborn pointed it out.

"It's your own imagination." Luce said. But I do wonder what the crown prince's little brother looks like."

"You mean to say that nobody has seen him in person." Luce nodded her head in agreement. It was strange that nobody has seen the prince's little brother.

After the gathering was finished Giotto and the six returned back inside the castle. Giotto got his attention to his people but he wasn't happy, why his little brother couldn't do what a prince is supposed to do, he was much obedient when they were little but now the boy would do whatever he wants without a care how he feels.

"That was an excellent speech." A chuckle was heard and when Giotto looked up he saw Elena the fencer and also Daemon's lover. I didn't think you would lose your temper but lucky nobody noticed it."

"Elena, when did you get here?" Daemon asked, he was surprised as well as the rest. They had heard that she wasn't going to attend but here she is.

"I finished my tasks early and decided to come." She smiled. Also your brother is also back."

"Now he shows up." Giotto was so annoyed. Where is he?"

"The usual." Elena said.

"I'm going to have a talk with him." Giotto said as he headed out the door.

"So he says." Elena smiled.

Giotto arrived at the library in the castle, it is his little brother's favorite place. He would read books all day long without thinking about anything else. He wished his brother would care of his role as a prince like he did with the books, but who he was kidding, like that was ever going to happen. Giotto entered the room and saw brunette hair. His brother was caught up in reading like usual.

"Tsuna." Giotto called out to his brother in which the brunette's attention left the book and went to his brother instead.

"Ni-sama." Tsuna spoke. Sure the boy respects Giotto when saying his name but others times not so much.

"Why didn't you come to the gathering?" Tsuna could see the angry tone on his brother's voice but the brunette didn't care. I didn't feel like it."

"I told you that today is an important day."

"And I told you before I wasn't going to attend" So what if Tsuna was a prince as well but that wouldn't stop him from doing the things he wants. Giotto said he wants to change this kingdom but there are things that Giotto is too blind to see.

In the end the conversion only led to them arguing about what and what they should do and it annoyed Tsuna that he didn't want to speak to his brother anymore so he left the room when Giotto was still speaking to him.

"So that's how he handled it." Elena knew things would turn out this way, it was always like that.

* * *

><p>"No this isn't it." Shoichi the time mage was doing some research when Tsuna came in his room.<p>

"What are you doing Shoichi-san?" Tsuna asked, as he sat down beside the time mage.

"I'm trying to figure out how read these scrolls but it seem impossible since it's not in English and I have no idea what language these are." Shoichi pointed it out.

"Looks like fun." Tsuna said in a tone that didn't really care what he was doing.

"Did you have an argument with Giotto-san again?"

"You can tell."

"Well it's not hard to tell when you come here every time that you guys have an argument." Shoichi mentioned.

"He doesn't understand anything." Tsuna wished his brother would understand that he didn't want to do any prince like duties, he rather do things he wants then follow his brother.

"He says he's doing what our parents wanted but would they really be happy about that." Ever since their parents died Giotto started ordering Tsuna around telling him he shouldn't do things that ordinary people would do, instead he wanted him to follow him in running the kingdom.

"Maybe you should talk to your brother and tell him how you feel."

"Believe me I tried, he's so stubborn."

"_I wonder where that stubbornness comes from."_

"Anyway I'm going into the town for a while." Tsuna said as he walked toward the door.

"You don't really need to tell but okay."

* * *

><p>Tsuna didn't think he would come back into town but his brother was making him really mad and he didn't want to stay in the castle since he might bump into him or he might come looking for him and then it would be like before.<p>

"Tsuna-kun." The brunette turned and saw two familiar faces. It was friends he had made in town. When he snuck out of the castle he made such good friends that he couldn't if he was in the castle.

"Fran and Bel-san." Fran was a magician and Bel was a juggler. Fran would always show new magic to Tsuna and Bel would show new tricks.

"Tsuna-kun, want to see a new magic I came up with." Fran seemed really excited.

"Instead his magic why not see my new tricky move." Bel suggested. It's better compared to some magic."

"Senpai, your tricks are pretty useless." When Fran said that a pair of knifes went to the back of his head, but of course it didn't hurt the magician. It was the normal thing for the two.

"Senpai that really hurt." Fran said but there was no sign of pain whatsoever in his expression.

"I would like to make it hurt even more than." Bel chuckled.

"Those brats didn't give me much money." Tsuna turned to source of voice. Some adult who looked rich were talking about something that made the brunette concern.

"This all they had." The man looked pissed. I'll have to go back and get some more tomorrow."

"Tsuna-kun." Fran called out his name. You're going right."

"Do you even have to ask? Tsuna smiled.

* * *

><p>The next day it was reported that a very important man was robbed from a masked thief. Nobody knew who he was, he was the rumored thief that comes and go, and they say he returned things back to their right for owner. People were talking about the thief nonstop.<p>

"A thief that returns things, huh." Reborn was sitting with Luce when they heard about the news, not only that their job had something to do with the thief.

"How ironic?" Luce put on her priestess hat. She stopped by the small café to meet up with Reborn for coffee to discuss about the thief matter. A customer wanted the thief out and it was Reborn's job to do so. Luce's only job was to tell the assassin about the details since her main job was working at the temple.

After their little meeting was over Reborn headed out the door. He was thinking how to deal with the thief and get this over with. He never dealt with thieves before since he usual goes after big people. He heard from rumors that the thief was pretty quick.

"I better get paid well for this."

"Just like Tsuna said we got our money back." Reborn stopped when he saw three children. What they said caught the assassin's interest. If Reborn remember reading, these kids were the one who was robbed by that wealthy man, people these day steal anything even from children.

"Did somebody say you would get your money back?" Reborn asked, he spoke in a gentle manner so he wouldn't scare the children.

"Yea, big brother said he would take care of it." Fuuta the oldest of the children spoke, while the other two hid behind him, they weren't used to other people beside Tsuna.

"Who is this big brother?" Reborn asked.

"He comes and goes around here?" That was the only answer the boy knew and Reborn knew the child was not lying.

Maybe the boy named Tsuna was the one who was the thief. Why somebody just say they would get their things back? Reborn got curious, he had to track that thief and the only way to do it was to wait till he wrote a notice and stole once again and then he would get him on the spot.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was at the library like usual. He couldn't help but smile when he heard about the news. He had to change this country his own way and this was his way of doing things, he couldn't let anybody else know about it.<p>

"You're back again." Elena said when the fencer saw Tsuna reading away.

"Elena, why are you here?"

"I was waiting for Daemon but he got caught up in some talk with your brother."

"Is that so?" Like usual the brunette wasn't interest in such things. Where do you keep running of to?"

"Nowhere important." Tsuna replied.

"Your brother is worried about you, you know that."

"Did he tell you to tell me that?"

"No, actually I came here myself without Giotto or anybody else telling me."

"That's nice to know."

"What happened to the cute little boy who would attach himself to Giotto?"

"_That boy is no longer here."_

What Elena said was true he was attached to Giotto when they were younger but he wasn't that same boy anymore. After his brother changed, he had too also, he didn't want to be the crybaby little brother who would always be attached to Giotto. He wanted to independent and also he wanted to do what he wanted. He didn't want to be a prince that would follow Giotto around. Giotto said he had changed but Giotto had changed much more. Giotto was the crown prince and paladin and he was changing this country too much.

"Elena, are you in here?" Daemon walked inside the library and saw the brunette and blond chat away but it was mostly Elena talking.

"Daemon, are you done?"

"I am." Daemon's eyes then moved to Tsuna who didn't even seem to notice that he had arrived. It wasn't unusual since the boy did this to everybody.

"Tsuna." Daemon called out.

"What is it?" Tsuna said finally allowing the older man's presence.

"You brother would like to have a talk with you in his offi-"Before Daemon could finish what he was saying the brunette dashed out the room.

"There he goes." Elena said. The boy was quick like a cheetah, nobody knows how the boy was so quick on his feet. He was like that as a child as well.

"That Brat!"

Tsuna didn't want to deal with his older brother right now. He already knew what Giotto was going to say to him and it was always the same old same.

"_I rather that I not be born a prince."_

Giotto was in his office with G by his side.

"He's not coming is he?" Giotto said looking at G then to the door.

"You didn't need to ask me that since you already know the answer to that." G knew Giotto and Tsuna the longest. G wonders why the little brother became such a trouble maker, not listening a thing anybody says, even so Giotto still let Tsuna get away with it.

"He simply does whatever he wants." G said.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong><em>How did you like the first chapter? Let me know what you guys think by leaving a review, please and thank you :)<em>**


	2. Assassin

**Chapter 1: Thief**

* * *

><p><strong>Title - LIKE A BIRD<strong>

**Main Pairing : R27/ Tsuna x Reborn**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Guest - thank you and i was thinking making this story a long one.<strong>**

****SyriaFranz - Yea a bit i guess but i prefer robin hood then peter pan since Tsuna steals from the rich. Yea but i didn't plan to make it emotion on their argument. The varia and the others will have roles but i can't say what it is, it will be surprise.****

**Guest - Thanks i wanted make my Tsuna a bit different from most people's stories and from the anime and manga but still the same also.**

**Maximum Ride12345 - thanks wasn't sure how my writing would be like and if people understood it.**

**Jake - I will need to surprise you even more in the future chapters. Am i speaking two people here, im not sure.**

**Thanks for reviews and also reading my story :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna has always lived his life with his brother ever since their parents passed way. Giotto has tried everything to make Tsuna follow him like the prince he is but Tsuna has other plans in mind beside taking the role of a prince. Tsuna does things even his older brother doesn't know, a secret only two of his good friends knows. His secret is exposed when an assassin comes trying to kill him.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Assassin<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna knew the country was in trouble but he didn't think it was this bad. His large honey-colored eyes peered to the street in town. There were so many poor people lying there trying to do their best to live their life but Tsuna knew that they wouldn't last long living as they are right now.<p>

"_This country needs to change."_

"Tsuna-kun, I know what you are thinking." Fran said looking at his friend then at the people around the street.

"If you know then why ask?"

"It's because I'm your friend that's why I ask." Tsuna couldn't help but laugh at Fran's common. He was always like that.

"Besides you are already changing this country little by little." Tsuna knew Fran was right, he was but it wasn't enough, he had to do more so the people of the country would be happier. Giotto didn't know the dark side of the country and the people he worked with but Tsuna knew. I need to do something about this."

"Tsuna, onichan." Tsuna turned his head and saw the children he had helped recently. He has been seeing them a lot, he was glad that they looked better than they did before.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tsuna asked bending down to their level.

"My brother and sister were hungry so I wanted to buy them something to eat." Fuuta smiled. Tsuna could see how hard the boy was working to take care of his sibling. When Tsuna met Fuuta he was weak and couldn't do a thing but now he's trying to do things without any help from others.

"Are you guys eating well?" Tsuna asked.

"We are, thanks to you." Fuuta smiled. Tsuna then remember something that he had. He took something out from his bag and handed it the children. It was some red juicy apples that he had got from Elena.

"Thank you." All three said in union with a happy smile on their faces.

"Oni-chan, are you also shopping?" Lambo the other boy asked.

"Something like that." Tsuna replied. Tsuna did have business in town. He was observing the people and see how he could change this country, even if it meant doing something his brother would disagree about.

"The apple is delicious." Ipin, the little sister of the two said, after she took a bite of the apple. After her common her brothers followed suit and took a bite as well and they had the same reaction as she did.

"Tsuna-kun I got some information for you about tonight's target." Fran whispered into the brunette's ear. Tsuna didn't want the kids or anybody to hear so he waved goodbye to the kids and the two went somewhere more private.

"The target is a wealthy man who took a very special family heirloom from a nice family of three."

Tsuna scanned through the documents that Fran had given him. He didn't like what he read. The family was a family of three that was a mother and two little kids, the husband died because of the man. This made the brunette upset and rip the documents in pieces.

"You did know that I had to return them."

"You can always recreate it with magic."

"What do you take me for?" Fran sighed.

"Iwase Kenta will get what's coming to him?" Tsuna's eyes shined in excitement. Fran knew that Tsuna did this for the people but he also knew that Tsuna had fun doing these heist and when Tsuna looked made Fran really happy.

"By the way, how are you able to get these information without getting caught?"

"I have my ways but I almost got caught by Prince Xanxus this time but I manage to get by." Fran sighed. I don't know how you two are related."

"Me either."

Xanxus is just like Giotto, they have been working together but compared to Giotto, Xanxus doesn't do much of a work. He also doesn't get along with people and also he doesn't agree with Giotto on a lot of things.

"Plus that loudmouth was there as well."

"By loudmouth do you mean Squalo-san?"

"What are you doing here looking so suspicious?" The two got surprised when Squalo appeared.

"Weren't not!" both yelled in union. OF all the people to show up it had be Squalo the person they were just talking about, timing was really bad.

"What are you doing here Squalo-san?" Tsuna acted like he normally did because he knew Squalo was a caution person and he knew when somebody was lying but Tsuna was good at lying so there was no problem.

"I came to patrol." Tsuna completely forgot that since Squalo is an ark knight they patrol the town. Xanxus also asked me to get some information on that famous thief."

"Is that so?"

Tsuna manage to escape Squalo and left it to Fran, merely it was Tsuna running away from Squalo but it didn't really matter, now did it.

* * *

><p>Reborn was walking around town when he entered an alchemist shop. He didn't have much potions on him so he decided he need to get some more before he confronted the thief.<p>

"Reborn Darling! The owner of the shop was the alchemist who Reborn got to know really well, she always seem to give him discounts for her potions to him.

"It's good to see you again Bianchi." Reborn gave her his brilliant famous smile that girls always go crazy about.

"What can I get you today?" She asked, not taking her eyes away from the raven haired man.

"The usual." Reborn replied. There is also something I would like to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Do you know anything about that famous thief that everybody is talking about?"

"I know more than anybody." Bianchi said. My brother is also interested in him saying he's the hero of this time."

"_Hero." _

"I think he's just a boy from his height."

"A boy." Reborn never dealt with brats before. He never killed anybody older then twenty-five in his line of work.

"The thief only steals something that is already stolen from another and gives it back to them."

"I heard of that." Reborn said. But reborn didn't know the thief stole from people who already stole things.

"Thanks for the information." Reborn winked making the alchemist blush red.

* * *

><p>Giotto was having an important meeting with the council and he was getting ready. He had told his younger brother to attend but knowing Tsuna he knew he wouldn't.<p>

"Giotto." G said as he walked into Giotto's room.

"What is it?" Giotto asked.

"Your brother is actually in the meeting hall." This surprised the blond. He didn't think his brother would come since he would always disappear when something important came up. Giotto and G headed to the office and like G had said Tsuna was there sitting in one of the chairs with his other friends. From the looks of it the others looked as shocked as he did.

"It's surprising to see you here." Giotto said as he sat beside his younger brother.

The council started arriving, when they did Tsuna's eyes went to one man in peculiar. The man he would target later tonight. The only reason Tsuna came to this meeting was to see that man in person. He needed to know his target and see what kind of person he was.

"I'm here do don't expect me to speak." Tsuna whispered to his older brother. Giotto didn't mind since his brother came without him doing anything so he let it go.

"Let's get this meeting started." Giotto announced.

"I would suggest the idea of raising the taxes." Tsuna saw this coming. Why would they want to raise the taxes even more than they already have, it pissed Tsuna up.

"We already raised the taxes." Giotto said.

"Yes, but if we do it again we might be able to raise more money for church." Tsuna could already see what kind of man this person was. He wasn't doing this for the church but for himself. Giotto was about to speak but then Tsuna got out from his seat surprising everybody. Tsuna said he wasn't going to speak his mind but this man just had to piss him off this bad. His hands slammed onto the table.

"Tsuna." Giotto spoke.

"Doesn't the church already have the money?" Tsuna said. The brunette remember when his brother gave them the money already and knew that the church didn't need the money right now. His parents also gave them money when they were still alive and Tsuna knew very well that money wouldn't be gone so fast.

"Yes, but they are running low on money." Kent spoke.

"Is that so?" Tsuna's eyes glared at the man in front of him which spoke the man. How it is possible the money disappear since my parents and my brother gave them and the last I check they still had money."

"Well, it just disappeared." The man seemed to be sweating from the way Tsuna was questioning him.

"_Why is this brat here of all days?"_

"You are probably wanting the money for yourself." Giotto didn't like the way this was going so he had to stop his brother.

In the middle of the meeting Giotto had taken his brother out of the meeting room. He was happy that his brother had spoken but the last words aren't something he was happy about. Giotto had to apologize for his brother's behavior since Tsuna wasn't going.

* * *

><p>That night Tsuna was in his room when he looked at the time. He was going to take everything away from that man. Tsuna thought it was just for the people but it was also for him, he wasn't going let that man do as he pleased. Tsuna took out a black gas mask with only half of his eye.<p>

"It's time."

Kenta was in his home, the meeting was different from others because of that prince. But lucky for him that he was taken out of the meeting before he questioned even more. Kenta didn't think that somebody would look into the church money, he thought that Giotto would be too busy to care and didn't think the little brother would, he thought he was lazy to do anything.

"That prince knows too much." Just then Kenta's window broke and shattered the glass in pieces and the lights in his home went off.

Kent then remembered that he got that noticed from that thief but if the thief thought he would be get away he would be mistaking it big time. He a hired a man that could take out that thief out. The man then ran to where he had hidden the stolen item but when he got there the item was gone.

"This doesn't belong to you." Tsuna appeared.

"How did you?"

"I will do anything for the right of the people." Tsuna said. Tsuna then took out a knife from his right pant pocket then threw it at the man which hit Kenta's right hand and it started to bleed.

"There's more than one." Tsuna laughed. Tell me the truth about the church or I will give you more pain then one can imagine.

Kenta was scared that he was going to die so he told Tsuna everything. He told him that he was the one who stole the money so he could have everything for himself. He took the money that Tsuna's parents and Giotto had given to the church.

Just then Kenta started to laugh when a shadow appeared and throw at kick at Tsuna but Tsuna manage to dodge it. This assassin will take care of you." Kenta manage to escape and left the two alone.

"I finally get to meet you famous thief." Reborn smirked. Tsuna didn't like this guy even those they just met. The raven took out a gun from his pocket.

"For a brat like you this will do." Reborn smiled. Reborn pointed his gun at the thief and started shooting but Tsuna was fast enough to dodge it all. Tsuna didn't have time for this so he used his hands to thrust to the throat but Reborn was able to dodge it, if Tsuna had manage to get him he would have been in trouble. At that moment Reborn realize he had seen this fighting style somewhere before.

Reborn took his guns out again and this time he manage to shoot the boy's mask that made the mask fall out of the boy's face. Tsuna was now kneel down on the floor then he looked up at Reborn. Reborn was going to shoot again but stopped when he saw those large honey-colored eyes and his face was similar to the crown prince. Tsuna didn't know why the man didn't shoot but it was his chance so he quickly jumped throw the broken window and escaped. Reborn ran after the boy but he was gone.

The day Iwase Kenta was arrested when Giotto received a type with everything the man had said to Tsuna. Tsuna was glad that was over but that man was a tough one to beat. He didn't think anybody would hire an assassin to take him down.

The good thing was that he was able to help the people who was robbed and also help the church. When he went to see the church the people there was happy just like before their money was stolen.

Tsuna then looked at the mask that had a cut mark on it now.

_"That man saw my face."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>How was the second chapter and R27's encounter.<em>**


	3. Kidnapped

**Title - LIKE A BIRD**

**Main Pairing : R27/ Tsuna x Reborn**

**Might be side pairings and one sided pairing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Belle - Yea Giotto is in many ways.<strong>

**Natsu Yuuki - Thanks and will update when i can.**

**Guest - Yea i wanted to make Tsuna a strong one and different from the no-good one.**

**Yes - thanks will try my best to make this story the way i in vision it and try it be very long.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna has always lived his life with his brother ever since their parents passed way. Giotto has tried everything to make Tsuna follow him like the prince he is but Tsuna has other plans in mind beside taking the role of a prince. Tsuna does things even his older brother doesn't know, a secret only two of his good friends knows. His secret is exposed when an assassin comes trying to kill him.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 3 - Kidnapped<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna was at Fran's home when the magician noticed there was a scratch on his right side of his cheek. Fran was going to say something but it was Bel that spoke.<p>

"What happened to your face?" Tsuna didn't say a thing but gave both of his friends a glare. The brunette was still mad about that assassin that came after him. That man manage to get a cut on his mask and it actually went through getting a small cut on his right cheek.

"Why in a bad mood?" Bel always had to say things that made the brunette even more. Did something happen on his heist?" Why did the blond always have to be right when it comes to these things?

"It's nothing!" The brunette yelled.

"Senpai, you're making it worse." Fran mumbled.

"Fran prepare me another mask." Tsuna said throwing his old one to the magician before walking out the room.

"What's eating him?" Bel asked. Fran then looked at the mask that Tsuna had thrown to Fran, the mask was cut in half. Bel come from behind to look at the mask as well and the two stared at it in shock.

"How did this happen?" Fran wondered. Maybe something happened in his last heist." Thinking about was getting him nowhere, Fran had to make a new one before another heist.

Tsuna was walking around town as usual but the different was he was in a foul mood that nobody wanted to interrupt him because of his nasty aura that was around him. The heist kept on replaying in the brunette's mind. Who was that man and why he come after him? The thought made the brunette angrier since this was the first time that somebody almost stopped him from getting what he wanted but he manage to still steal the item he went for. So people were too scared that they hired somebody to kill him.

"_They will all get what's coming to them one day."_

Tsuna stopped in the middle of road and looked up at the hot summer sun and the blue sky that was shade of blue. It was such a hot that that he was beginning to sweat from the heat. He then turned to look around at the town people, they were sweating as well but more than he was since they had to work their butt off to be able make a living for themselves and their family.

"_This all started when that man showed up."_

The brunette recalled that day that their parents got into that accident. The right after they passed away that man appeared giving support to Giotto and him. He seem kind and gentle but Tsuna thought there was more to that man then it seems. He says he was good friends with his father and mother. The man didn't say much and always disappearing and that's when Tsuna thought something was going on.

"I know he's behind it."

* * *

><p>Giotto was in the meeting all with his friends. They were discussing the current event of yesterday. Giotto was shocked when he found a type on his desk with what Iwase Kenta said.<p>

"Who could have left it there?"

"Maybe your little brother." G said. Since he kept on arguing with Iwase about the church money."

"It's not him since I asked him."

"And you think he would willing tell him." Daemon said. Then again I doubt it is him since he wasn't in the castle at the time."

"I never knew that Tsuna check with the church every once in a while." Giotto thought his brother was somebody who didn't care about anything that didn't interest him.

"Where is the little trouble maker anyway?" G asked.

"He went out again." Giotto sighed. The blond couldn't control what his brother does anymore and it was making him stress a lot. But at least yesterday's ideals were dealt with so he could relax a bit.

"Actually he's in the garden." Elena announced once he entered room. I saw him pick some flowers from the garden."

"Flowers?" Everybody looked at Elena in confusion why would the brunette be picking flowers. Giotto then realize what was going on.

"It's that month." Everybody then understand what Giotto meant. It was the anniversary of Tsuna's best friend's death. Giotto remember every year this month his little brother would go into the garden in pick some flowers and also get some sweets that his best friend loved so much and put it in the grave.

"He never forgets."

"Who can blame him?" Giotto could remember that day clearly. Tsuna wasn't that old when the accident happen. The blond couldn't help his brother calm down. The brunette would cry every night having the same nightmare of the accident.

"That means Simon is coming tonight." G spoke the name of the man they hadn't seen for a while. Simon was the only one who was able to get Tsuna out from his loneliness.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner." Tsuna placed the flowers and sweets on top Enma's grave. It was hard to find some decent flowers that matches you." Tsuna had come here every year and every year he would speak his thought out to a grave that didn't speak. Looks like your brother already came here." Tsuna noticed the other flowers that was already placed before his.<p>

The brunette clench the locket he had around his neck. It was the only thing that remain of his best friend that he loved.

"I miss you." Tsuna whispered. The brunette started walking away from the grave. Even those he came here every year it was still hard, his tears would still come rolling down his face.

"_Tsuna, it's your birthday is coming up." Enma said._

"_It is?" Tsuna had completely forgotten about his birthday._

"_Can't believe you forgot your own birthday?" Enma started laughing at the brunette. Every year the brunette would forgot his own birthday and it was Enma who would remind the boy._

"_I know it's early but I got you something." Enma took out a small bag from his jacket and handed it to the brunette._

"_What's this?" Tsuna asked._

"_Open it." Tsuna did as the redhead said and opened the small bag, inside was a sliver locket. It shined the sun. It was the most amazing thing that Tsuna had got._

"_Thank you, Enma." The brunette jumped and hugged his best friend._

"_Stop that! You're making it hard to breath."_

Tsuna can still remember that day like it was yesterday. After a week when his birthday had finally arrive was the day that he wished was never his birthday since that day was the day his best friend would never come back.

* * *

><p>That night Giotto had thrown a party for his little brother. He invited a lot of people even Tsuna's friends were there People they rarely saw also came. Tsuna couldn't run away from this since his friends would be there also.<p>

"Today is my little brother's seventeen birthday." Giotto announced to the people in the party hall. Tsuna then stepped out and the people in the town could finally see the face of the younger brother they never saw before. He looked just like his older brother but with brunette hair and honey-colored eyes.

"He looks just like the crown prince but cuter." Luce and Reborn were also invited to the party. Reborn knew that face anywhere. It was the face of the thief that he had to kill, he didn't think the younger prince would be the thief that people wanted to kill.

"He doesn't look happy." Luce pointed it out and when she said something like that she was normally right.

"Happy birthday Tsuna." The brunette turned his head to a familiar face. It was Cozarto Simon the older brother of Enma. The older brother looked just like Enma so sometimes when Tsuna looked at him, he saw Enma in him.

"Simon-onichan." Tsuna smiled. If it hadn't been for Simon he would still be having those nightmares. The redhead took a bag from behind him and handed to the brunette.

"It's your birthday present." Tsuna took it without hesitating. Thank you."

While the party went on Tsuna stepped out in the balcony to get some fresh air. He didn't like being around a huge crowd and now they knew he was, he knew things would be different. People would know who really is. It wasn't going be the same since they would know the face of second prince, before he could do whatever he wanted and get the people to agree with him but now it was be a bit harder, why did his brother suddenly want to throw him a party. He couldn't back away from it since the blond had to invite a lot of people including his own friends.

"Give me a break."

"You really should give me a break." Tsuna's recognized this voice. The brunette knew the man was also in the hall. He spotted him the moment his brother announced him as the second prince.

"It's such a surprised to see the prince was behind them all." Reborn couldn't help but chuckle. Honestly I was surprised when I found out who you really are?"

"You're that assassin!" Tsuna pointed at the man.

"I have a name and it is Reborn your highness." The raven took his fedora from his head bow to the prince. Tsuna wasn't liking this one bit.

"Why are you here?" Tsuna demanded.

"Why else would I be here?" Reborn said. I was invited here like many others here."

"Are you here to kill me again?"

"You get straight to the point, don't you." Reborn said. But I'm not here to kill you since I actually quit that job of mine."

"What?" Tsuna was confused.

"I quit because I didn't want to deal with fighting you since you're so weak."

"What was that?" A vein popped on Tsuna's head and he was about to attack the man but realize he couldn't do this here, somebody might walk bye.

"You're weak but also not bad." The brunette understand this man. He was saying things that didn't make sense.

"_Am I good or not which is it?"_

"Beside I don't have time to stay long in this town." Reborn said putting his fedora back on his head. I have other things to do then stay in this town." Reborn bend down took Tsuna's right hand and kissed him on the hand which surprised the brunette and making him blush from such actions.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm kissing the prince's hand?" Reborn smirked, he didn't care it upset the prince.

"Anyway I'm off Mr. Thief." Reborn said after letting the boy's hand go and walking away.

"Wait!" Tsuna called out. That made the raven stop and turn to the brunette. What?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going around, I might end up anywhere in the world." Reborn smiled. The raven noticed that the prince was thinking about something. You want to come with me."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"I could always kidnap you." Reborn laughed it off and started walking off once again.

The party was into a close and finally Giotto bought a cake out for his little brother. It was a vanilla chocolate cake with strawberries on top and also seventeen candles that was lit. It was amazing cake from just looking at it.

"Go on blow on them." Giotto said. Tsuna did as he was told, as he was blowing the candles he was thinking about what the man called Reborn was saying. Tsuna didn't want to stay in this kingdom and wanted to get outside and try to help the people.

"Happy Birthday!" Everybody cheered after Tsuna had finished blowing all the candles. Everybody started having a slice of cake after they were done.

"Tsuna." Fran gave a worried look at his friend.

"What?"

"I know what you are thinking?"

"Nothing gets by you, huh."

* * *

><p>That night Tsuna was in his room and was thinking about going with Reborn. The brunette then remember the present he got from Simon, he opened the bag and saw a pair of brown googles, as he put them on, he realize what he must do.<p>

**Bam!**

Tsuna turned to the noise and it was coming from the window.

"Reborn!" Tsuna called the name of the man from earlier. Why was he here?"

"I came to kidnap you like I said." The raven smirked as he got out from the window and lifted the boy and carried him over his shoulder. While he was being carried away, he didn't mind since he really wanted to be out of this kingdom.

"_To think he would actually kidnap me."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>What will Tsuna do in his travels with Reborn, find out! <em>**


	4. Aquaria

**Title - LIKE A BIRD**

**Main Pairing : R27/ Tsuna x Reborn**

* * *

><p><strong>TsunaMoe - You are so right...:)<strong>

**2Kay7 - So many questions but i will only answer one, Giotto will indeed send people to look for Tsuna, the rest will be revealed in later chapters.**

**Natsu Yuuki - Yes Giotto will be crazzy.**

**Dame Yuuki - Same here i wanted Tsuna to be a thief too, but i didn't think i would be to write it.**

**Takara13-22 - Reborn is Reborn, what can you do about that?**

**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf - It's sad i know but there a reason for everything in my story, so continue to know more about it.**

**QnQ - Yep Reborn is the perfect man around.**

**Guest - Thanks and yea enjoy their adventures.**

**Great - Yea i agree.**

**Crazy - Your so right, Tsuna can't live without Reborn. Yes i am indeed a girl.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna has always lived his life with his brother ever since their parents passed way. Giotto has tried everything to make Tsuna follow him like the prince he is but Tsuna has other plans in mind beside taking the role of a prince. Tsuna does things even his older brother doesn't know, a secret only two of his good friends knows. His secret is exposed when an assassin comes trying to kill him.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 -Aquaria<strong>

* * *

><p>It's already been a week since Tsuna had been kidnapped. Giotto wasn't happy when the next day he found his little brother missing and only a note that was left which Giotto ripped into pieces because of the anger he felt.<p>

"HOW DARE THAT MAN TAKE MY LITTLE BROTHER?!" G could hear yelling from Giotto's room. G was a bit concern since he hadn't heard the blond yell like that before. The next thing he knew a man came running out the room, his face looked pale.

"Looks like something happen." Elena appeared standing beside G.

"Seems like it." G replied. After a few seconds the two walked in the room. Hopefully the blond would be clam by now.

"G-iotto…..did something happen?" Elena Chimed in. Upon hearing the fencer speak Giotto's head turn to the two. G could see that Giotto looked really ticked off.

Since that day He found Tsuna missing with only a note. The worst part was that the note wasn't even from his little brother but the assassin, which really made the blond explode from anger.

"The people I sent to look for Tsuna came back injured by that assassin named Reborn." Giotto was baming his fingers lightly on the table.

"Another one." G didn't think that Reborn was that strong. He did hear rumors about him but never met the guy. It was strange that the man was actually here in Tsuna's birthday.

"I want you and the rest to go look for him." Giotto said. I would go myself but if I'm not here the kingdom will be a disaster.

"Understand." Both said in union.

* * *

><p>Tsuna had been walking around town with Reborn all this time. When he felt a shiver go down his spine. He felt like something bad was going to happen.<p>

"What's wrong with you?" Reborn asked. Are you hungry or something?"

"It's nothing like that." Tsuna didn't understand Reborn much, he was ordered to kill him yet he doesn't and instead kidnapped him and now they are traveling together.

"How come you have those goggles?" Reborn asked, pointing the green goggles around his neck.

"I have to use these now since somebody destroyed my mask." Tsuna didn't say who but Reborn knew who the boy was implying.

"That time my job was to kill you, so don't blame me." Reborn lowered his fedora so his face wouldn't be seen.

"_How troublesome?" He mumbled._

Tsuna didn't really think that these goggle that Simon gave him would come in handy. Traveling with Reborn, he realize that nobody realize he was the second prince since his birthday report didn't get around that much, which Tsuna was glad for. The goggles he wore sometimes but he also had another pair of mask that Fran had gave him before he left, more like kidnapped.

Right now they were at Aquaria, the city of water and rain, but it was famous since a lot of samurai lived in this town. It was a familiar name to the brunet since it was home of one of his child hood friend's home. Tsuna had never been here, so everything was new to him. Everything was indeed made out of water. It strange. How can somebody live in a place like this?

"I'm going to look around." Tsuna said without giving the raven time to say anything back. Reborn didn't mind since the brunet was free to do whatever he wanted.

"I guess I'll find a place for us to stay." Reborn looked at his pocket watch and then started walking off as well.

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked around the town. He remember that his child hood friend said he lived in a house with a green roof. Even if it is made of water and rain the color would still be green. It wasn't hard to find since his house one the only one that had a green roof.<p>

"This must be it." Tsuna said, as he lightly knocked on the door. The door opened and a familiar black-haired boy appeared at the entrance. He had a surprised look on his face.

"Tsuna, what are you doing here?"

"I was around here and so I thought I would drop by." Tsuna explained. The black-haired boy let the brunet in his house. Nobody but he lived there since his brother is mostly in Vongola Kingdom helping Giotto.

"Takashi, how have you been?"

"The same as always." Takeshi smiled, his famous smile that Tsuna could never forget. Takeshi was always the cheerful of group, never getting mad. Takeshi made some tea and handed a cup to Tsuna, in which Tsuna took it.

"Tastes good." Tsuna said as he sip the cup in his mouth.

"It's strange to see you around here." Takeshi said. If you were coming I would have come picked you up."

"It's no big deal."

"_Beside Giotto-niisama doesn't even know I'm here."_

"How are things at the kingdom?" Takeshi asked.

"You don't really need to know."

"I guess it's the same as always." Takeshi laughed. He knew the fact that the brunet had problems with his older brother.

"You and your brother never have problems unlike mine." Tsuna gave a loud sigh.

"That's not true." Takeshi said. I had told him to come home once awhile but all he says is that he has to take care of the Vongola kingdom."

"You miss your brother."

"I guess since I don't see enough of him."

"And I see mine, way too much." The two started to laugh from their conversion. It was just like when they were kids.

"How long are you staying here for?" Takeshi asked. If you're stay for a while you can stay here with me."

"I would like that but I didn't come here alone." Tsuna said. His thoughts went to Reborn and wondered what the man was doing now. I don't think he would want to stay somewhere that he's not comfortable with."

"I can understand that."

* * *

><p>Reborn had been going into shops since he needed some few things. He felt weird how these building were build. It was all water and rain, how did they manage to make it them like this?<p>

"Sir, would you like anything else?" The merchant asked. Reborn thought for a sec and checked everything that he needed then he turned back at the merchant and nodded his head. I'm fine." He gave her, his most famous sexy smile. The girl couldn't help but blush, in the end the girl gave Reborn some discount for his purchase.

"_Works every time." He grinned. He couldn't understand how these woman would fall for him so fast. They were stupid, he knew he was handsome and all but still giving away a discount. Then again he did get things for cheap._

"Come again." The merchant smiled and waved to Reborn, with a blush still on her face.

Now he had to look for an inn for cheap once again. He walked and walked until he came across an inn, it didn't look so bad so he entered. It was his lucky day since the inn keeper was a woman as well. Just like before he was given special treatment but this time he didn't have to pay a cent.

"_Being me is good."_

"I need to look for that damn brat now." Reborn didn't like the idea of looking for him. He didn't even know where the brat would be. The brunet was making him do so much work that annoyed him. He never had a problem like this before, then again he did kidnap the boy so it was his fault.

As he stood in the middle of street, he saw all eyes were on him. All the woman were staring at him. Well he couldn't blame them since he was pretty hot. When he said that it wouldn't feel right but he already knew how they were feeling? A grin appeared on the raven's face.

"You're giving me the creeps." The raven got annoyed by such common. Reborn turned around and there he was, the brunet that he was looking for.

"Can you not do that, it's creepy?" Reborn vein popped in his head. He swore that if people was not watching him, right here and now, he would have pound the brunet.

"Shut up!" Reborn grabbed the brunet and dragged him back to the inn that he manage to get a room. When they arrived in the room they were assigned to the brunet was surprised.

"How did you manage to get us the king size room?" Tsuna gave a glare at Reborn, there was no way that Reborn had the money. He heard that the inns and hotel in this town was expensive.

"I have my ways." Reborn answered and sat on the couch and took out a newspaper and started reading it. When Tsuna saw that, the brunet swore he looked like an old man.

"People still do that." Tsuna spoke.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Tsuna said as he sat on the couch beside the assassin and started taking something from his side pocket.

"What's that?" Reborn asked as he looked away from his paper to what the brunet was holding.

"This." Tsuna held it up. It was a small crystal ball and inside was water inside. Takeshi, my friend I met in town gave it to me, he said it helps us heal faster than any potion.

Did Reborn just hear that? He had just recently gone to buy some potions to them and the brunet already got some for free. The brunet was really going be troublesome for him.

"You had a friend here."

"Yea, he lives alone." Tsuna said. He offered us to stay at his place but I knew that you wouldn't like the idea so I declined the invitation."

"You know me so well, already." Reborn smirked.

"Not like I want to." Tsuna had gotten used to Reborn's habits. He didn't like being around people. He kind reminded him of an old friend of his.

"You're not going steal anything."

"This place isn't like the rest." Tsuna noticed it when he walked around town. All people here are peaceful and helped each other out. He wondered why his kingdom is so messed up. Everybody looked so happy.

"Something in your mind."

"I'm not so sure but there is something wrong with this town."

"I got the same feeling." Reborn replied. The people here are too nice.

"I should talk to Takeshi about it."

"Do it tomorrow since it's already getting late?" Tsuna didn't realize that it was already nightfall. He wanted to know it now but he didn't have a choice since he was sure Takeshi would be tired as well since he's a busy guy also.

Tsuna headed to the bed and went inside with the covers over it.

"Wait! Reborn stared at Tsuna.

"What?" Tsuna asked.

"We're sleeping in the same bed."

"There is only bed." Tsuna said. Plus we are both guys." Tsuna eyes shut and sleep hit him.

"You're so naive." Reborn mumbled. And how can you fall asleep so quickly?" Reborn didn't have a choice so he also got into the bed beside the brunet.

* * *

><p>"Welcome." Bianchi greeted her customer. OH, it's only you Dino." She was disappointed and looked elsewhere.<p>

"Bianchi-san, don't be so mean to me?" Dino cried out. It was normal but Dino didn't like how he was treated.

"I was sure Reborn would come back." She said.

"Did Reborn go away?" Dino asked.

"He did but he said he would come back." Bianchi wanted to see Reborn, he was the only customer that was entertaining for her, and the rest was boring.

"I was supposed to return Leon to him." Dino looked like he was in trouble. He didn't have time to stay in the Vongola Kingdom long.

"He's traveling around, so you will bump into him eventually."

Reborn always does this to the blond. The raven calls him to some town and disappears without letting him know. It pissed him off so much but he couldn't do anything since Reborn could really kill him, even if he was trained by the man.

"By the way, did you hear that the second prince went missing?" Bianchi said. Dino suddenly got curious, he heard of the second prince recently and he was in the news.

"He disappeared the next day after his birthday." Dino then recalled Luce saying that she had gone to the birthday party with Reborn. Why did Dino suddenly have a bad feeling?

"What's wrong?" Bianchi asked.

"N-nothing." Dino stuttered as he patted Leon on his right shoulder. Then Dino recalled another reason he came to see Bianchi.

"I saw your younger brother the other day when I was traveling."

"Where is that idiot now?"

"He was at the black forest, it looked he was doing some training."

"I told him that he shouldn't do training alone." Bianchi didn't like how hard the boy trained. He had mention this to G but the redhead isn't much help in that department.

"Bianchi-san, how long you going stay in this town?"

"As long as G is here." Bianchi replied. The only reason Bianchi came was because of G. She didn't want to be at her own hometown, because she would be alone. Hayato is elsewhere and G is working for the kingdom.

"_To be honest I hate this kingdom." Bianchi didn't like that G had to come here and work for the kingdom and right after that Hayato started doing things on his own. The two were never home and it made the pink-haired really sad that she suddenly to move to the where G was, this way it was less lonely and there were also people she knew in the kingdom._

"You okay." Bianchi snapped out of her strain of thoughts.

"I'm fine." Bianchi smiled.

* * *

><p>G had just finished his duties and was going to see Giotto but when he went to his room, the blond wasn't there like he supposed to.<p>

"Where is he?" G looked around the room to see if he was still around sitting elsewhere or doing something but the blond wasn't there. Where could he be? G headed out the room and walked along the hall when he spotted the samurai.

"Have you seen Giotto?" G asked.

"I saw him walking toward the library." Ugetsu said.

"The library?" G was surprised since Giotto doesn't go to the library often, only when lecturing to his little brother.

"Are you going there?" Ugetsu asked.

"Yea." G replied.

"I'm going with you since I wanted to look for a certain book before we go on our search." The two then headed toward the library and the two could hear Giotto's voice from inside. G opened the door and the two walked in.

"I can try but I'm no expert." Shoichi was the one speaking with Giotto.

"What's going on here?" G asked.

"G-san and Ugetsu-san." The younger redhead greeted the two men.

"You were not in your office I came looking for you." G said. What were you guys talking about?"

"Giotto-sama wanted a faster way to track Reborn." Shoichi said.

"Aren't we supposed to find Tsuna?" Ugetsu said confused.

"We are but we never know what he does outside the castle so there no clue but compared to him, Reborn has be out more and his friend lives somewhere in town."

"And I said I will need something of Reborn when he went outside but I can't say it will work since I'm no good at this. But there is somebody else who knows more than I do."

"Don't even mention that name?" Giotto glared at the time mage.

"I'm just saying." Shoichi said. He would be a big help."

Shoichi knew why Giotto acted this way. The blond didn't like the man at all. He didn't like how attracted the man was to his little brother. The worst part was he didn't want to ask him for his help.

"Stubborn as always." G mumbled.

"Maybe there is another way." Ugetsu tried to calm the already angry prince down. Ugetsu came to the library for a reason, he didn't want to forget the book he wanted to read so he quickly looked around. The library was set up well, he knew it was all Tsuna's doing since he loves reading books more than anybody he knows.

"_I hope you're doing well." _ Ugetsu then went back to the rest and saw things looked better than before. He saw beside Giotto. Giotto was still telling Shoichi to do it since he didn't trust that man.

"Maybe I should ask my brother if he has seen Tsuna." Ugetsu said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." G interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Ugetsu asked.

"Tsuna and Takeshi are friends so of course that he will lie for him, same with the others."

"That's true. Since they did that a lot when they were kids." Even so Ugetsu wanted to ask his little brother.

"I'm tired of all this so I'm heading to bed." Giotto said walking toward the door, but before he left he turned to the time mage. Remember what I said." And out he was.

"Both brothers are such troublemakers, if you ask me." G chuckled. They both say they are nothing alike but both like to make a lot of trouble for others like right now. One disappearing while the others ordering people around.

"G-san, you have known them longer than any of us."

"That's right." G met the two boys when their parents were still alive. They had gotten along so well back then, he wondered what happened to the two. Tsuna used to always be attached to Giotto even when he had others to be with. After their parents died was when their closeness changed, it was probably a bad thing.

"Tsuna always came here and complained to me about Giotto-sama."

"I don't blame you since Giotto does to same to me. But it's not only me." G stared at Ugetsu when he said those words.

"Yes, he comes to every one of us." Ugetsu sighed.


End file.
